


Birthday

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Birthday

Steve stood among his teammates and watched the fireworks over Manhattan from the observation deck of what Tony insisted on calling Avengers' Tower; he blushed when Tony clapped him on the back and wished him a happy birthday against his ear as Captain America's shield appeared in a sequence that seemed to go on for quite some time; he laughed when Tony told him to wait until he saw the cake.


End file.
